ben10omniversereffandomcom-20200214-history
OVS3E2 Showdown: Part 2
Plot Continued from OVS1E21 Showdown: Part 1. Five minutes ago, on Galvan B, Malware fights past Mechamorphs into the building with the helix. He grabs it and overloads it, turning the moon red and blowing it up. On Galvan Prime, Azmuth tells Ben that Malware was not wiped out by the explosion. Chunks of the moon fall towards the planet, and its defensive grid is down. The Galvans man particle cannons and Ben turns into NRG. NRG climbs into a cannon with Rook and Azmuth. They fly it into the air and NRG blasts chunks, blowing them up. A chunk lands on Francis's cage, freeing him. Another chunk lands on a Galvan jetpack, disintegrating it. NRG catches him, and the group realizes that the rocks are actually Malware. On Earth, Pakmar is yelling at Max, demanding repayment for all of the damage Ben has caused him. Max tells a Plumber to find Ben, but the Plumber cannot locate him. Max knows how to find him. On Galvan, NRG turns into Ben and asks Azmuth how to fix this. Azmuth has no idea, shocking Ben. Malware reforms in front of them and says that he has destroyed Azmuth's favorite creation. Azmuth is not impressed and summons electric weapons. Malware destroys all of them and attacks the trio. Ben turns into Humungousaur and fights him. Rook shoots him, but Malware impales and absorbs the Proto-Tool. Humungousaur and Malware keep fighting. Malware says that parts of his body are travelling to the planet's core, where he will corrupt it and turn it into Planet Malware. As he says this, be begins to absorb Humungousaur. Malware grows larger and covers Humungousaur. Humungousaur tells Rook to leave with Azmuth. He tries as Malware shoots at them. A shot from above frees Humungousaur from Malware and he turns into Ben. The Proto-TRUK opens, revealing Max, who tells them to get in. Gwen runs out and helps Rook get an unconscious Ben onto the TRUK. Kevin fires its missiles at Malware and flies off. Inside, Blukic and Driba examine Ben, as Max explains that he had Gwen track Ben. Blukic says that Ben will wake up in a few hours, but Ben wakes up as soon as he finishes. They land the TRUK in a field, where Azmuth explains that Malware only fell on a localized area. He says that they only have a few hours to stop Malware before he absorbs the planet's core. Azmuth says that they have to reboot the planet's firewalls. He intends to take Gwen and Rook to Galvan B to look for answers. Blukic, Driba, and Max will repair the firewall, and Ben and Kevin will keep Malware occupied. Blukic, Driba, and Max jet to the firewall, and Gwen shoves Ben and Kevin out of the TRUK after they make fun of her. Ben turns into Way Big, breaking Kevin's fall and landing directly on Malware. Kevin absorbs Way Big's armor. Way Big tells Kevin to muster the troops while he watches for Malware. Kevin jumps down and encounters Francis. Blukic and Dria examine the firewall controls. Way Big keeps stomping Malware, who is sliding around underfot. He absorbs Way Big's foot and knocks him into the water. Kevin tries to go to a Galvan building while Francis bites his ankle. Blukic and Driba request Max's belt buckle, and Max begrudgingly complies. Malware, who is now Way Big's size, attacks him and says that he is a fool for attacking him. They fight, and Way Big fires a cosmic ray at Malware. Kevin sees the flash. In space, Gwen retrieves the helix from among the dead Mechamorphs. Azmuth says that he can work with it. The cosmic ray appears to have destroyed Malware, but parts of him come up from the ground, reforming him and covering Way Big. Just before Malware reaches the core, Blukic and Driba reboot the firewalls, blocking Malware. Malware is shocked and angered. He absorbs the parts of himself from the planet, growing to a monstrous new form. He absorbs Way Big just as Kevin and the Galvan arrive. Ben is floating inside Malware. He has a vision of his younger self returning home after a trip with Max. Young Ben gets out of the Rustbucket and dejectedly goes inside, ignores Azmuth, and flops onto the couch. Azmuth tells Ben that he doesn't learn from his successes, but from his failures, and that he can either let the loss of Feedback define him, or learn from it. Azmuth leaves, the scene fades, and young Ben asks Ben if he learned from it. Ben realizes that he hasn't, but that he has never forgiven himself for Feedback. He does so, and the Omnitrix beeps and flashes. Outside Malware destroys the city as the Galvans flee. Feedback emerges triumphantly from his head and leaps to the ground. Malware is surprised to see Feedback, and says that he will destroy him again. He fires a blast, but Feedback absorbs it with his antennae and redirects it. Feedback uses energy to fly to Malware, landing on his arm and continually shocking him. A blast knocks him off and into the water. Kevin sees Francis trapped under rubble. Suddenly, the Mechamorphs rain from the sky and onto Malware, destroying his body. Kevin rescues Francis, who in return rescues him from a chunk of Malware. The chunks reform into the Mechamorphs, and Malware reverts to his third form. Azmuth and Gwen give Feedback a helix and says that he used it to resurrect the Mechamorphs. Feedback plugs into the helix, absorbs its power, and fires it at Malware. It collides with Malware's blast, overpowers it, and destroys Malware, leaving him in the same state he left the Mechamorphs. Feedback turns into Ben as the Galvans cheer for him. As the team prepares to leave, Kevin whistles for Francis, who is now his. He remarks that Francis is actually a girl, shocking Ben. Max and the Galvans arrive, and everyone leaves, passing the Mechamorphs, who reform their moon. Impact *Malware is killed *Kevin adopts Francis *Ben regains Feedback *The Mechamorphs are revived Characters Characters *Mechamorphs *Ben Tennyson *Rook Blonko *Azmuth *Galvans *Francis *Pakmar *Max Tennyson *Plumber *Gwen Tennyson *Blukic *Driba *Kevin Levin *Young Gwen *Young Ben Villains *Malware Aliens *NRG *Humungousaur *Way Big *Feedback Category:Episodes Category:Malware Arc Category:Omniverse Episodes Category:Ben 10: Omniverse Episodes Category:Ben 10: Omniverse Season 3 Episodes